Darkness Divided
by PercyJacksonlover13purple
Summary: okay so no summary because it would give away the entire story. there is going to be LOADS of Percabeth in this only they are mythical beings instead of demigods. Sorry if its not very good i'm just trying this out. I promise no to continue if it stinks!


**Hey guys I don't know how good this will be it's just me writing it as if it were medieval times and they were supernatural creatures instead of demigods. there will be no Percabeth for a few chapters. I'm making it interesting with Percy already having a girlfriend.**

Percy

Ez looked at me and smiled. "Today's the day, the day we finally beat them your highness." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ez, you planned all of this! I can't take credit for it!" I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek. "Okay Wolfie, see you later." She walked off and I put my hand to my cheek.

"You too Ez." I picked up the battle plans and reread them.

"Full on attack from all around the castle and worry about the guards later. Capture the royal family and make them surrender then use them as examples to the vampires. Brilliant!" I adjusted me armor and climbed the ladder out of the cave. The other werewolves bowed before me. I smiled and walked up to my mom.

"So today is it?" Percy nodded and his mother squeezed me tight. "Don't die on me, okay?" I laughed and hugged her again. "When have I been known to die?" I walked off and joined Ez.

"Percy, werewolves are attacking from the back wall and going after Queen Athena. Be careful with her she's incredibly clever. The fairies and witches are attacking from the front we're going after the princes and princess. Last but not least, everyone else attack from the sides and go after King Frederick. Not as clever as the Queen but very clever be careful." She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Percy, the Princess is usually with Queen Athena; get her too if you see her. The princess is the smartest of her siblings and is very much like her parents. be especially careful if you run into her. Okay, troops you have my orders move out." We all moved in separate directions and I sighed.

Ez has enough on her shoulders; I wish she would take the easy job.

I can still remember when we first met. I had just become crown prince and she had asked me to join the rebellion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A girl with long blue hair walked up to me with her wings unfolded, obviously a fairy. She smiled and knelt on one knee. "Perseus Jackson, heir to the werewolf throne, we would be so privileged if you would join the rebellion against the vampires and save both our kingdoms."_

_I smiled to say yes and she bowed and walked away. She took a quick glance back with her golden eyes and ran out of the cave._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got out of the flashback and looked at my men ready. We were about to charge when we heard a scream and we all headed up the stairs.

Her sword clattered to the ground as she clutched her arm, crimson spilling into her hands. Ez.

"Esperanza Glimmer. Call off your army and we will let them live. You on the other hand will be kept here under close watch." Ez looked from the queen to me and I looked at her pleading to call it off. She listened.

"Go home everyone…" her voice broke. "There is no reason for all of us to die…"

They dragged her off into the castle and 13 of my men had to hold me back from killing all of them. How did they know? I looked at the queen and to her left was a girl about my age.

She didn't look like most vampires I had seen. Most of them were sickly pale and had red eyes. She on the other hand had Long curly blonde hair, frightening gray eyes, and had the deepest tan for any vampire in the world. She looked at me and smirked. She knew.

How? How did she find out? I charged at her and nearly tore out her throat if 19 vampires didn't hold me back.

"I suggest you keep that temper of yours down Perseus. It can get you in terrible trouble." They threw me back at my men and they held me back until the princess was gone. I sighed and ran back to the cave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ez…_

I only thought about her until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw the one person I never wanted to see.

The vampire princess.

**If you want me to continue please say so. this is just a "see if it works". I honestly will not continue and delete this if nobody likes it.**


End file.
